Sweet Silver Bells
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Ayase is getting the house ready for Christmas...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Okane ga Nai nor any of its characters_

**Sweet Silver Bells**

Ayase hummed softly as he busied himself around the apartment. Christmas was on its way and Ayase had taken it upon himself to ready the home for the season. With music playing softly, he smiled as he focused the fireplace, laying the garland out and placing candles within the greenery. Bending down, Ayase reached for the next set items, setting different ornaments alongside the candles to give it a more festive feel before moving on.

Looking around the room, Ayase nodded his approval, happy that everything was coming together so fast, '_I hope Kanou-san likes what I've done._' Stealing a glance at the clock, Ayase gasped, "I didn't know it was so late!" Rushing towards the kitchen, Ayase paused before the barren tree he had purchased earlier. Decorations where scattered around the base, waiting to be place upon it. Running his hand briefly along the green foliage, Ayase turned away and continued on his way, '_Maybe Kanou-san will help me with the tree later..._'

**xXx**

Kanou sighed, irritated as he approached his condo. It had been a long, hard day at the office and he had told Ayase that he was going to be home hours ago, but nothing seemed to be going his way today. Turning the key in the door, Kanou entered his home only to stop dead in his tracks…It seemed his lover had been very busy today while he was gone. The fireplace had been decorated and matching garland was strung along the tops of each entry. Closing the door behind him, Kanou listens as little silver bells jingled, turning to find them dangling within a wreath on the door.

A small smile worked its way upon his face as he removed his coat and shoes, putting them away before looking the room over in more detail. A simple arrangement sat on the dining room table, an old silver tea set had been arranged in the center, crystal garland strewn over it as red roses peeking out here and there. A red cloth was placed beneath running along the length of the dark wood.

Moving his gaze, Kanou took in the entire apartment, seeing that nothing had been left untouched except the tree standing on the middle of the room. Frowning, Kanou strode forward, looking at the scattered decorations on the floor, picking one up and examining it, '_Now why did he stop there..._' Putting the glass ornament back, Kanou scanned the room once more, '…_And where is Ayase anyway?_'

Turning towards the kitchen, Kanou called out the other's name softly as he approached, not wanting to startle the other if he _was_ in there. Finding the space empty, Kanou moved on to the next room, spotting the small blonde curled up on his side as he slept in their bed. Sitting down beside the other, Kanou ran his hand thru Ayase's silky hair, taking a moment to simply enjoy the rare opportunity.

Leaning down, Kanou kissed Ayase softly, his hand traveling down to rest against Ayase's hip as the other slowly awakened, "Kanou-san..." Ayase's voice was groggy as he sat up, wiping at his eye as he tried to wake up. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of the other's face, Kanou-san kissed Ayase again, taking his time to truly taste the other before pulling away, "Did you sleep well?"

Pulling himself together, Ayase nodded as he moved to get off the bed, "Yeah..." Standing, Ayase looked towards the door, "Um…Do you want something to eat?" Kanou watched as Ayase walked out of their room, following after the other, "I ate at the office." Catching up, Kanou pulled Ayase close to him, wrapping his arms around the other as he surveyed his home once more, "You did a good job with the place, but why did you stop at the tree?"

Turning around in the other's arms, Ayase beamed up at the other, "Do you really like it?" Nodding his head in assent, Kanou pointed out the tree once more.

Ayase's smile turned shaky as he gathered the courage to ask the other for what he wanted, "I...I was hoping that we could, maybe, decorate it…together." Kanou watched as Ayase's cheeks began to flush, listening as his voice became fainter towards the end. Releasing his hold, Kanou bowed as he moved towards the side, "Lead the way."

His smile returning, Ayase turned towards the tree, kneeling as he dug around in the decorations trying to decide where to start. Kanou followed after the other, grabbing the first thing he saw before he began to wrap the tree with lights, Ayase following behind him with red and gold ribbons. Halfway up the tree, Kanou was forced to stop as Ayase called out, "Kanou-san! I need your help~!"

Peeking around the tree, Kanou couldn't hold back his laughter as he spotted the other, hanging up the string of lights in his hand as he moved closer to see all that the little blonde had done to himself, "How did you get yourself tangled up in the ribbon in the first place?" Ayase shivered at the warm rich tone of Kanou's voice, looking sheepish as he raised his bound wrist for the other to inspect, cursing silently to himself as it tighten the ribbon wound around his legs, "I-I'm not too sure of that myself...My feet got tangled in it and the next thing I knew it was everywhere."

Kanou smirked as he let his gaze wonder over the other, taking in how the ribbons clung to the other's lithe form, tightening even more as Ayase tried to wiggle free from his restraint, "And what do I get in return, hmm?" Ayase blinked, looking up from his current situation to face yet another, "Umm...I..."

"I want my reward first, and then I'll help you." Crossing his arms, Kanou stood back, "The decisions all yours..."

Ayase bit his lip as he tried to decide, '_Do I really want to spend the hour trying to get free or just give Kanou-san whatever he want. It couldn't be all that bad...could it?'_

Kanou watched the play of emotions on Ayase's face as he waited, his smirk softening as he watched Ayase worried his bottom lip. Seeing the indecision on Ayase's face, Kanou stepped closer, leaning down to take the other's lips with his own, licking at the abused flesh before seeking entrance. Ayase gave in, clutching at Kanou's shirt as he felt a warm tongue brush briefly against his own before pulling away, "What's you answer, Ayase?"

"Re...Reward..."

Satisfied, Kanou captured Ayase's lips once more, nipping at his lower lip as he picked his bound lover up, "Good Choice." Walking towards the couch, Kanou sat Ayase down, taking care not to tangle himself up in the ribbons as he followed after the other, pushing him down as he braced himself over the other's prone form. Cupping his hand around Ayase's bottom, Kanou pulled the smaller man closer, enjoying the whisper soft moan Ayase gave when pressed up against him.

Looking down, Kanou fingered the ribbon running along Ayase's hip, "You really do look like a present waiting to be opened all tussled up like this." Nuzzling Ayase's cheek, Kanou licked the shell of the other's ear as he continued, "I really can't take my eyes off you even for a second-"

"_Kanou-san_!"

"Mmm…You're right. This isn't the time for talking." Smirking, Kanou captured Ayase's lips in a chaste kiss before brushing past all resistance to taste the sweet nectar hidden there, drawing a moan from the small blonde. Massaging Ayase's narrow hips, Kanou drew back, nipping at Ayase's chin and lying soft nips and kisses down his jaw and neck as he worked his way towards the tangled mess around Ayase's legs.

Surveying the mess, Kanou tugged at one end of the ribbon, letting the shimmering fabric fall away to the side as he sat upright. Unwinding the ribbons from Ayase's slender legs, Kanou let his fingers trace along the other's body, loving how Ayase reacted to his every touch.

His legs now free from their restraints, Ayase stretched out his wrist, expecting the same to be done of them as his legs. Kanou chuckled, the sound deep and rich as he pulled Ayase upright, arranging the blonde to straddle his lap, "I did say reward first, didn't I?"

"But you…Wha-!"

Running his fingers along the curve of Ayase's back, Kanou cut Ayase off with a harsh kiss, gripped one slim hip as he showed Ayase how to grind against him, enjoying the soft mewl the action caused. Blushing hard, Ayase gripped the front of Kanou's shirt as he did as he was bid, following Kanou's lead, mewling as he felt Kanou harden beneath him. With every thrust of his hip, Ayase gave a soft moan, humming in pleasure at the little sparks that raced up his spine.

Keeping his hands on Ayase's hips to steady him, Kanou gazed down at Ayase as he began to pant. Waiting, Kanou rotating his hips as Ayase came down on top of him, Ayase's body jerking in response to the new stimulus, grinding down harder against Kanou's bigger form.

"_K-Kanou-san~! I...I'm..._"

Sneaking his hand beneath Ayase's pants, Kanou rubbed the warm skin hidden there as he sought Ayase's entrance, massaging the twitching muscle as Ayase came, "_Kanou-san!_" Collapsing against Kanou's chest, Ayase tried to catch his breath, relaxing against the warm body beneath him. Retracting his hand, Kanou ran his figers up and down Ayase's back as he waited for the other to calm down, listening as Ayase's breath evened out.

Squirming, Ayase tried to stand, his legs still too weak to lift himself as he fell back down against the other below him. Taking pity, Kanou lifted Ayase up and flipped his around, working to remove Ayase's now soiled clothes, "Lift your hips, Ayase. That's it…" Tossing them aside, Kanou admired the other's lithe body, eyeing the contrast between Ayase's pale skin against the bright ribbon that still bound him.

Rousing Ayase, Kanou pulled the blonde's arms up and over his head, opening up his view as he kissed Ayase, fully pulling him out of his pleasure induce haze, "We're not done yet, Ayase..." Moaning his displeasure, Ayase couldn't fight the shiver that raced down his spine as Kanou whispered into his ear, forcing himself to look down as Kanou spread his legs, taking care not to touch his sensitive dick.

He was almost disappointed that all Kanou did was make soothing circles along the inside of his thighs, his breath hitching in anticipation every time those fingers strayed close to his entrance. A soft pop drew him out of his musings as he watched Kanou poured a cool liquid over his fingers, positioning them before pushing the first digit inside, drawing a gasp from the small blonde at the sudden cold.

Shifting, Ayase tried to give Kanou better access, spreading his legs further apart as he let Kanou take the lead, groaning as a second finger was added. Thrusting them in and out Kanou worked to stretch Ayase enough to take him in, searching with practiced ease to find Ayase's sweet spot, brushing against the sensitive nerves with every thrust of his fingers as he waited for the blonde to loosen enough for him to add a third and final finger, "_Kanou-san~!_"

Gritting his teeth, Kanou ground up against Ayase as his own neglected cock begged for attention, listening as Ayase quietly begged, "_Kanou-san...Please_..." Pulling his fingers out, Kanou worked his own length free, pouring lube over the straining flesh before pushing the tip of his cock inside of the smaller male, swallowing Ayase's soft moan of pain as he captured the other's lips, groaning as his cock was encased within the other's tight heat.

Cupping Ayase's thighs in his hands, Kanou began to move his hips, testing if Ayase was ready to continue as he slowly began to withdraw before thrusting inside once more, kissing along Ayase's arm as he worked himself inside, repeating the action again and again until he was fully seated down to the root, capturing Ayase's lips again as he tried to contain his own moans of pleasure.

Grabbing Kanou's hair between his fingers, Ayase gave a muffled moan at the full sensation he felt, his hips thrusting down on the length inside him instinctively as he tried to find his sweet spot. Tugging hard at Kanou's hair, Ayase whined low in his throat as he silently begged for Kanou to move, to give him that rush of pleasure he had come to anticipate.

Smirking, Kanou teased Ayase by rotating his hips, barley brushing against that special spot to make Ayase cry out, but denying the other what he really wanted. Repeated the action again, Kanou knew he was driving Ayase crazy as the blonde openly begged, "Kanou…Har…_harder_!" Kissing the pale flesh before him, Kanou lifted Ayase up until only the tip remain before lowering the blonde down onto his cock, canting his hips just so to make Ayase see white, loving how Ayase tightened around him with every thrust.

His back arching, Ayase called out Kanou's name as sparks of pleasure burst inside of him, closing his eyes as Kanou whispered in his ear, his mind blanking out as he rode the waves of pleasure that surged inside of him with every thrust, "That's it, Ayase...Just like that." Kanou gritted his teeth as Ayase clamp down on him, watching as Ayase came for the second time, "Fuck! You're so fucking tight!"

Holding Ayase still, Kanou thrust up once, twice before following after the other, biting down on Ayase's neck as he filled the other with his seed before pulling out. Standing, Kanou pulled Ayase's arms from around his neck as he carried Ayase to their bed, chuckling as Ayase moaned, the small blonde already half asleep as Kanou laid him down on their bed.

Leaving him, Kanou entered his bathroom, cleaning up and tucking himself away before grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom to clean Ayase. Done, Kanou reached for Ayase's wrists, untying the ribbon still there and rubbing at the bruised flesh as he cared for his lover, kissing both wrists as he tucked Ayase into bed for the night.

Leaving the other alone, Kanou walked back to the living room to stand before the tree, looking at all that was left to be done. Lighting a cigarette, Kanou reached into his pocket, pulling his cell out before dialing a number he knew by heart, taking a drag of his cigarette as he waited, "I need a tree decorated. Make sure they're here tonight." Not waiting for an answer, Kanou ended the call smirking as he thought of Ayase's reaction tomorrow.


End file.
